


Eyas

by AnonPal



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonPal/pseuds/AnonPal
Summary: Zhang Eyas was a normal monk like any other. Finally, receiving permission from his elders, he decided to embark on his adventure out into the great unknown on a ship called Chains of Shatyr. A lot of shenanigans can happen on adventures but one must not forget their own origins. So while he fearlessly traverses the seas and continents, the tale of his past will be written as a reminder for himself and for those who wish to follow his path.





	Eyas

It was quiet in the Sì Guī Monastery. The only sounds that could be heard came from the rolling thunder and the howling winds that are ever present in the storm. The halls of the monastery were sparsely lit by strange lanterns that emitted a soft yellow glow, seemingly floating in mid-air. The light casted long shadows and danced along with its flicks and wanes as if the lights were from a burning candle instead of a mysterious source.

Among those lights, one light has strayed from the rest and is wondering down the dark hallways. Footsteps echoed slowly as a lone Tortle was patrolling the halls with a lantern. The Tortle had dull green leathery skin with a kind yet tired face and was wearing a brown robe. He looked peaceful as he made his rounds, ensuring all was right within the monastery. He stopped in front of a window and looked at the mountains beyond. He was in deep thought when suddenly his head snapped into the opposite direction. Sensing something was amiss, he surged forward with great haste.

_Come….Hurry….Lost….Help….Sanctuary…._

An unknown voice echoed in the Tortle’s ear and became clearer with each step he took. He ran through the halls, down the stairs and across suspended walkways until he heard the gentle chime of a bell. He stopped running and froze in place. He remained unmoving, his body tense and breathing labored. He closed his eyes and used his other senses to seek out the anomaly. Gentle wave came over him, warm and insistent. The Ki was tugging him, guiding him somewhere. When he heard a bell chime once more, he opened his eyes and found himself on the front door of the monastery. Perplexed, he went towards the door and rested his palm against it.

He pulled open the door and was met with chilling raindrops upon his face and the loud shrieking of the wind. The storm being as heavy as it was impeded his vision but even so he looked around. He was about to close the door when something caught his eyes. There, a few steps away from the entrance was a medium sized, bonsai tree but at the base of the trunk was a white cloth, whipping about in the wind. Curious, the Tortle went out into the rain to see what it was. In just a few steps, he was already soaking wet but he did not mind for what he saw in front of him was much more important that the state of his being. A small baby was nestled in a basket and crying in wake of a loud thunder. The Tortle was shaken out of his stupor when he heard the infant’s cry and picked up the basket, doing his best to shield it from the storm, to bring in inside.

Once safe from the ferocious storm, the Tortle unveiled the cloth on the baby only to see that the child was as naked as the day he was born. He kneeled down before placing the basket down to pick up the crying child and did his best to comfort him while also looking for any clues in the basket that might tell him who the boy may be. The crying soon ebbed into sobs and the Tortle decided to take a good look at the boy. He was a human child who had tawny skin with tufts of blond hair and bright green eyes staring curiously at the Tortle in front of him. His little arms reached out to the Tortle which earned him a chuckle. The Tortle gave him one clawed finger and smiled when the child grabbed it.

“Well…well…little one. Quite the curious one aren’t you? I wonder where-”

“Master Yan!”

The Tortle was interrupted by a fellow monk. Another Tortle who had red skin and wore black robes. He was panting as when he reached Master Yan and bowed to him respectfully.

“Master Yan, some of our disciples saw you running like you were being chased by a ghost and so I rushed to-”

A noise coming from the child interrupted the red Tortle and his attention was directed onto the mass in Master Yan’s arms. Master Yan’s direction was also diverted and he smiled a little to himself when he saw the baby boy.

“Ah, Qin it seems we have a little guest at our humble monastery tonight,” Said Master Yan while still maintaining eye contact with the infant. Master Qin was silent as he observed the scene before him before speaking.

“Yan, why do you have a baby with you?” Master Qin approached the duo and kneeled alongside his friend. Master Yan was silent for a while, occupying himself by caressing the child’s hair and watching him giggle and attempt to reach for his nose.

“I found him under the bonsai tree. He was crying, all alone in the storm. I couldn’t just leave him there Qin,” he looked up from the child and gazed into his friend’s eyes.

“The Ki directed me to him, the world was calling me to give him sanctuary,” He whispered and redirected his gaze to the child in his arms who was starting to doze off. Master Qin sighed, already knowing that his friend plans to take the child in. He does not understand the ways of the world the same way his friend does but if it wants the monastery to give sanctuary for the baby, then who are they to go against it.

“Since the world wills it, we follow. So, do you have a name for the child? I’m not going to call him ‘Boy’ forever,” Master Qin said in a gruff voice. Master Yan smiled at was silent before uttering.

“Eyas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my character's background story. My DM was writing a story of his own while my other friend gave her critique. I wanted to join in but I had no story so as my DM suggested, I should write a story about my character (to give him plot fuel for future sessions). So here is my attempt at a story. Enjoy.


End file.
